


Blondes V Brunettes.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reader Participation.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Five X Feminine Facts and Figures!...





	Blondes V Brunettes.

ONE-

Blondes-Do gentlemen really prefer them?  
Brunettes-Can also be a real head turner on for them!

TWO-

Are Blondes-So much more desirable?  
Brunettes-Can be just as easy on the eye full!

THREE-

Are Blondes-More subtly sexy?  
Brunettes-Can be just as fit and flexi!

FOUR-

Are Blondes- More super booty-licious?  
Brunettes-Can be just as tasty well rounded dishes!

FIVE-

Do Blondes-Have miles more fun?  
Brunettes-Can stake their claim to have won!

Epilogue:

In the battle of the same sex-  
Revealing the real sex factor!...

The Jury is out-  
The Secret verdict-  
The Appeals are in-  
Who now-wins?

The Readers decision-is Final!

The End.


End file.
